The Reading
by InvaderHope6
Summary: Prequel to "Sun Flowers",the next chapter in the 'Enemies till the End' series. 'While doing her meditations,Tunica would awaken in a hot sweat, panic surging through her. She knew something bad was coming…she just needed to now know what'One-Shot


**Okay, so this story is sorta like a prequel for the next major length story "Sun Flowers". So, if you wanna know what's going on...this is the best place to start! :o**

**It was written this weekend (or two weekends ago, I forget) by my friend Tunica Spellcaster and I (mostly her, seeing as this is her character and what not).**

**And yeah, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The room smelt of incense and there was a faint, calming music playing in the background, so soft, that it almost felt natural for it to dance across the waves. A woman dressed in a dark purple cloak and dark navy dress sat at the small round table, deep in concentration, almost in meditation. She had long, dirty blond hair that hung of her skull in messy strands. Her eyes were thick with mascara and her lips were bright red. A small mole consumed her right cheek, taking all attention away from her beauty underneath, and placing all focus on this horrid black spot on her smooth skin. If this woman were to only look after her appearance, she might have actually been rather attractive.<p>

Chimes now danced alongside the faint music as the drapery parted slightly. A slim figure carefully made her way into Madam Butterfly's little corner shop, leaving all the souvenirs and merchandise in the store, and going straight to the Psychic herself.

The woman opened her black deep blue eyes and gave a wicked grin to the young brown haired woman that walked in, "Well, well, well. It has been a long time, hasn't it, old friend?"

"A good twenty years, if I'm not mistaken," the young woman said in a drained voice, taking her seat in front of the cloth covered table, her face pale even in this light.

"Try thirty, and you might be on the right track," Madam Butterfly grinned, "You still look as young as you were back then, all be it a bit haggard and more experienced."  
>"Come now, my old 'friend' Gigi, you don't need to put on the act for me. You're still looking good. Why not show it off in private company?" the woman smiled back now, a cunning look on her lips.<p>

Madam Butterfly gave a sigh of happy defeat and lifted her arm gracefully. She waved it once in a quick motion, her face turning from an old drained woman to a beautiful blond young woman. She put her arm back down and smiled at her guest, her voice not as croaky as she spoke, "Happy now, Spellcaster?"

"Much better. Now we can have a true reunion," Tunica laughed, "I never really did like that false face you put on for your clients."

"Makes it more believable Spellcaster. People go for the stereotype more than for the actual truth, love," she smiled as she placed her arms on the table, "So, after thirty two years, what brings you back to my doorstep? What ever happened to you?"

Tunica sat back, her arms folded in a relaxed fashion, "Been travelling the galaxy and fighting weird alien creatures."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh, it was."

"Why'd you come back to Earth?"

"Got tired of the torture at some point. Also wanted to help a few friends."

Gigi, as Tunica called her, laughed, sitting back now as well, "You always were the valiant defender, weren't you? You should learn to be more like me."

"The cold hearted bitch who only helps herself."

"I do help others, you know?"

"Only at a profit to your own expenses."

"Gotta take a little to give a little," she smirked.

Tunica never really liked this woman. In fact, she would rather have her soul handed over to the Devil than be in the same room with this woman. However, she was one of the best Psychics Tunica had ever met. Her predictions were never wrong, even with left out details. Tunica was able to have short premonitions, nothing more than a feeling that something was coming, whether good or bad, but she was never able to see what it was that was actually going to happen.

Recently, while doing her meditations, she would always awaken in a hot sweat, panic surging through her. She knew something bad was coming…she just needed to now know what.

Gigi looked at Tunica, smiling slyly now, "Something bad is coming, isn't it? You don't come by just to say hi, no matter how long it's been."

"I just need a quick reading, and off I go once more," Tunica said sitting up, giving Gigi a serious look now.

Gigi's smile deepened, "Where's my payment, Spellcaster?"

Tunica gave an annoyed grunt, and reached into her tunic's pocket, placing a small red velvet bag on the table. "Go wild," her annoyance echoed as she mumbled to the woman.

Gigi reached across and took the bag over, opening it carefully as she peaked inside. She gave a small smile, looking at the silver dice within, "Which magician did you have to dig up to get these rare beauties?"

"I have my methods," Tunica said, truly knowing how rare those dice were and annoyed that she had just given them up. They were used as fate trials by Warlock Spellsmen that used them to end or lengthen the life of those who chose to play. The dice themselves were near impossible to find.

Gigi bounced the bag in her hand as she stood, going over to a small, unstable cabinet behind her. She opened the glass framed door and placed the bag into one of the shelves. She browsed with her fingers further down and found the small box she was looking for. She shut the cabinet and opened the box, grabbing a handful of the sand-like dust within. She tossed into onto the table, Spellcaster leaning back in her seat, her arms folded once more. Gigi placed the box on top of the shelf, and sat back down her hands hovering over the sand now on the table.

The sand danced left and then went right as she waved her hands in various directions. Tunica's eyes locked onto the moving dust, waiting in desperation to hopefully see what was coming. Gigi closed her eyes, still smiling slightly as she began to meditate.

The sand now moved together, forming shapes along the table. A butterfly with damaged wings…a circle forming around it in a trap. The butterfly cannot get free, "Hmm," Gigi commented, "Poor Spellcaster is facing a trap."

Tunica knew after all these years that the butterfly with damaged wings represented her. She was a wingless fairy, after all. This sign meant she was going to be trapped soon. Of course, a trap represented many things. A sticky situation where she is playing piggy in the middle. Or it could mean she was physical going to be trapped by an enemy.

The sand dispersed, forming something new. A sun peaking over the horizon. Gigi gave a look through her closed eyes, "New beginnings for some."

The sand danced gracefully together, another new form coming into perspective. A tiny beetle with two large horns walks hurriedly along the grass. Tunica gave a look of confusion, "And that?"

"A strange new visitor will be entering your lives," Gigi commented, trying to understand it herself.

The sand dispersed once more, Tunica sitting straight now as the sand became erratic as it danced along the table. Something was wrong. Gigi's hands shook slightly as she tried to keep control over it. The sand clashed together, Tunica's eyes going wide at the violent reunion of sand as a new form began to take shape.

The figure of a person tried to form; the sand was too jittery to clear up the image. The sand exploded upwards, causing the two magicians to jerk backwards into their seats as the dust carefully drifted back down onto the table.

They stared at one in shock. "I don't think it's ever done that before, has it?" Tunica asked, her eyes still wide.

"I've been doing this for three hundred years now. I don't think it's ever done that before either," Gigi said as the sand tried to reform itself, "A figure of dark powers and an evil motive is coming into frame. She is seeking revenge and will be acting through others to do so."

Tunica looked away. She knew exactly what that meant. They watched as the sands reformed into a calmer, though still slightly jittery shape. The grains came together forming a set of eyes, beautiful and clear, obtaining a slight silvery tint to them. Inside the eyes could be seen two tormented figures, "Interesting," Gigi commented.

"A person with silver eyes is planning to hurt someone," Tunica said, looking to see if she could actually make out the figures. Gigi waved her hand lightly over the sand as the eyes blinked slowly, "A friend of yours who is annoying and arrogant, someone close to him will be causing him a lot of pain. Someone with silver eyes," Gigi said, looking up at Tunica.

Tunica gave a look, "I'm going to be causing Zim pain? Why?"

Gigi shook her head slowly as the sand continued to jitter, "Not you. Someone younger or smaller in size. These are the eyes of a tiny creature, not a tall _old_ one such as yourself," Gigi smirked at that unnecessary comment. Tunica gave her a look and then looked up, trying to think of other creatures Zim and her may have met with silver eyes. None struck a chord right now, "I feel bad for this friend of yours. He is about to face a near death experience."

The sand danced in a circle before shooting out into the air around them. Gigi and Tunica sat back and gave a sigh, exhausted, "And that's all I can see for the moment. God, you're gonna go through hell, love," she laughed out breathlessly. Spellcaster shot her a look as she looked up, "Someone is planning to kill Zim? And Tak is involved…hmm."

She stood, dusting some of the sand off of her, "Gigi, were you able to tell when this event will occur?"

"Not too sure Spellcaster," she leant in, looking up at the dark haired warrior, "All I can say is it'll be soon."

Tunica looked away, a feeling of fear consuming her.

Something bad was coming…

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMATIC MUSIC! XO<strong>

**Yeah...this is gonna be interesting /:o**

**R&R everbody and I hope to see you soon. Sorry for not chatting more. Took a blow to the chest yesterday in my fighting class and I'm trying to figure out whether or not my heart is still working properly X_X**


End file.
